Shadows of the Light
by NinjaOfTamashii
Summary: Zelda falls into a deep sleep and Link must save her. He is surprised to see Sheik again on his mission, and the two set out to find the cause of Zelda's illness. Adventure type. Logical explination of why Sheik appears. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

"What happened? I got here as fast as I could but-"

"Obviously it wasn't fast enough, Mr. Hero."

Link's darted from the solider that had spoken to him to the bed that about 7 soldiers were guarding like hawks. Zelda lay there, his eyes shut and her breath coming out in short gasps. The boy quickly ran to the bed, bending down to look at the princess's flushed face.

"What… what happened to her?" Link asked in alarm. Though he more said this to himself then the soldiers around him. He lifted his right-gloved hand, feeling the women's flushed forehead and cheek. He could feel the heat radiating off her though the glove.

"We don't know, exactly."

Link turned at the voice. He let out a sigh of relief at the familiar face.

"Impa…" He said happily as the Sheikah walked over and sat next to him. Impa, along with her fellow stages, Zelda and Link seemed to be the only ones who rebred the events in which Ganondorf attempted to destroy Hyrule. After which, time had reverted itself and Link had returned to his 10-year-Hyrulian-boy form. He then traveled around, looking for his friend Navi, whom his heart was broken without. Unsuccessful, he returned to Hyrule where he was permitted to join as a solider at age 12, with Zelda and Impa's regard. Seeing his amazing sword skills, the king gave him position as captain-of-the-guard, against the happiness of the soldiers older then him. Link was now 17 and nearing a birthday.

"She was normal last night." Impa continued. "Yet… Yesterday she received a gift from an unknown source. A coming of age gift, that mirror in the corner. I have already examined it, yet I could find nothing wrong with it."

Link stood, still listening to the Sheikah's words. He looked around until his eyes caught a very large, stained wood mirror. He eyed it suspiciously, though Impa was correct. It looked like a normal, relatively cheap piece of glass. Impa watched the boy from the corner of her eye as he looked as his doppelganger. Nothing happened.

"You're right Impa. In fact, I think it's junk." Link muttered as he returned to the fallen princess. He looked down at her. Her flaxen hair stuck to her pale, wet cheek. Link smiled, reaching forward with his left hand. He reached to take the hair away, but a sudden force hit his hand, as if a knife had pierced it. Though the glove, an ominous golden glowing triangle appeared on the back of his palm, the lightest of which was nearest to his body. Link gasped in pain, pulling his hand toward his body. In a flash, the Sheikah beside him stood, grabbed the hero's hand so that the triangle could not be seen, and pushed the soldiers out of the way to the doorway. Impa opened the door so forcefully she almost broke the hinges. She drug the helpless Hylian boy down the hallway, getting question looks from soldiers. Finally, Impa trust open a small, closet sized door and threw the hero inside. Instantly, Link's nose congested with the scent of the spices that covered the room. The only light came from a few dim candles and the sunlight out the window that slowly crept below Death Mountain. Outside, the village of Kakariko was seen, Impa's home. The room was always like this; Impa claimed it helped clear her spirits.

As soon as the Sheikah let Link's arm go in order to shut her door, Link ran to her low bed, sitting on it and pulling off the glove on his left hand. The Triforce imprinted on the boy's hand was pulsing into a burning pain, causing a fire to go up his arm. He glanced up as Impa returned.

"Let me see it." She said as she pulled Link's grasp without a pause. She examined the skinny boy's relatively large hand. "Link, what happened?"

"I… I don't know… I was about to touch Zelda's face when my hand began to burn." Link looked at his hand nervously. He still felt the burning, though it had ceased somewhat when he made contact with Impa's cold skin. "But, Impa… I touched Zelda earlier…"

"I know, I was watching you. But that's not the problem. You touched her with your non-dominant hand, your right hand." Impa said as she let go of the boy's hand. She pulled a stool out from beneath the bed and sat down on it. Even sitting, she was still taller the Hylian. "The Triforce is located on your left hand, and I suspect that it sensed darkness as you neared the princess. It was warning you to stay away from her, least you be cursed as well."

"Cursed?! You mean that…?!"

"Correct. I have a belief may have been cursed last night after leaving for bed. Though I do not know of the cause, I am only concerned with finding out what the curse is and removing it from the princess."

"B-but Impa… Zelda won't wake at all. How do we get rid of the curse, keep testing her until something happens?" Link asked.

"Of course not. I would never put Zelda in that position." The Sheikah paused and thought for a moment. She rose from her seat and walked to the window. She looked over Kakariko, which grew darker as the sunset and several villagers put their children to sleep.

"I believe I may know a solution. Link, there is a flower that may wake the slumbering princess."

"A…flower?' Link asked as he arched an eyebrow. He reached for his glove and returned it to his hand.

"Yes. It is a rare rose known only to the Sheikah. Its position is in secret, found only in the underground tunnels of Kakariko graveyard. The only living who know of it is Zelda and I."

Impa turned to look at the boy. "It is called the Tialo Rose. It only will bloom in a moist underground, sunless environment. It is pure red, though its tip and inner petals are white."

"But… How will it help Zelda?" Link asked.

"The pollen of the rose increases breathing and the leaves cool down the skin. I suspect if we rid Zelda of her most notable symptoms, she will rise. She then may tell us her virus, if even she rises for a moment." Impa paused. "I do not know perfectly if this will wake her, but the rose has never been known to fail."

Link leapt to his feet, walking towards the door. "Don't worry, Impa! Consider this flower as good a-"

"Link." Impa interrupted him. She now stood in front of Link, her relatively large breasts eye-level with the boy. The boy, used to this by now, looked at the white haired women blankly.

"I must first warn you, there are dangers guarding the roses. A stonewall as well as a great Sheikah warrior await you. I suspect because you do not have Sheikah blood, you will be attempted to be cut short in you mission. Please, use this, as it may benefit you."

Impa then held forward a small dark blue instrument. Link looked down, recognizing it. "No, I told you. I won't take the name as hero of time unless Ganondorf returns or something at least 75 that bad happens."

Impa looked at the blue eyes until smiling and returning the instrument to her side. "Then I wish you luck, hero."

Link sighed. He had forgotten how peaceful and quiet the village was at night. A small fair-haired terrier waddled past, looking at Link with shiny brown eyes. Link smiled, bent down and patted the dog. He rose and continued to walk towards the gate, the hound now following. Link sighed; he seemed to have attracted a new fan with a simple nice gesture.

Link turned the corner, his ears now picking up a strange metallic clicking. He then spotted it's source, the gate to Hyrule field was going up. It was now at a eighty degree angle. Link let out a sharp grasp and ran towards the rising gate.

"Wait! Who ever is on duty, I order you to stop!"

Slowly, the gate stopped, though it was now impossible to walk normally on. Link, too stopped, looking up as a solider peered over the stone wall, a large smile across his face.

"Well, well, Hello there Mr. Hero!"

"You… I know you, don't I?" Link grimaced, yet another solider who instated to taut and ignore him because of his age. He sighed. "Look, I have a mission straight from Princess. It is vital you allow me to past."

"A mission from the princess…? BWAHAHA! Well, Déjà vu!"

"Look, that was an errand, yet this is very important and we'll both die if you don't allow me to pass!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the solider muttered as he examined the armor against his hand. Link gritted his teeth, he was used to this, and was usually too nice to talk back, resulting in the taunting of those who should respect him.

"As your commander, I order you to let this gate down!"

"Oh… being big and brave, huh? Look, it's too late, Mr. Hero, and wondering children like you turn to Skull Children if they wander without an adult." He laughed, turning away. "Your fairy is probably worried about you!"

Link uncontrollably out an angry yell as he ran toward the gate. He leaped, catching hold of the wooden plank. He heard the clicking again as the bridge began to rise. He began to climb, his goal to reach the top, though gravity fought him. Link struggled, determined eyes set on the top that neared the top. Finally, he was able to swing himself over and began to hang on the opposite side. A sudden large bang as the gate met the top caused him to let go in fright. His body collided with ice-cold liquid below. Link rose to the surface, coughing and sputtering. His feet met the bottom of the moat, letting his head piece the surface. A loud laughing caused him to look upward., the solider continued to watch him from his post.

"You are a determined one, aren't you, Mr. Hero?" the solider yelled. "That, or just plain stupid!"

The solider disappeared, still laughing. Link sighed just as a yellowish blob swam past. Link looked in shock as the dog from before licked him across the face. Link thought for a moment, then realized the terrier had used the logical route of squeezing between the gate and stone wall long before it was even close to closing.

"I guess you really like me, huh? All I did was pat you on the head…" Link muttered. "Come on, let's get out of the water."

Link and the pup swam with the current until they reached a shallow area where they quickly leap out of the water and into the freezing night air. Link clung to his soaked self, attempted to warm himself. The dog shook to get rid of excess water, covering Link with the dog-scented water. Link sighed, running towards the entrance toward Kakariko, closely followed by the over-clingy dog.

Link looked around the darkened, eerie graveyard. Headstones spread out before him, all with descendants of the Sheikah under them. Link sighed, how was he going to find one flower in this huge place?

Link began to walk forward; the mutt following at his heals. Link stopped, looking around to see where there was to look. After a moment, he noticed the dog had begun to bark, jumping around the hero playfully. Link bent down, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shhh! Do you want to wake the poes?"

Suddenly the dog jumped, grabbing Link's hat in its jowls. Link gasped in surprise as the ecstatic dog bounded away with the hero's signature cap. He leapt to his feet, chasing the dog across the darkened cemetery in a hurried rush. As he turned the corner, his foot caught the fence, causing him to fall onto the slant. He rubbed his numbed knee as he looked up as the terrier pushed one of the graves with his nose, revealing a hole. Link stared in awe as the dog squeezed though the small hole and disappeared under the ground.

Link bound to his feet and ran to the gravestone. He pushed the grave, revealing a large hole. He bent down and looked down it; Pitch black. It the few amounts of light, he saw the terrier, holding a green, wet blob and wagging its tail frantically. As he saw the blonde, he sunk the front of his body low, yet still standing with his back legs. The mutt bounded away, growling playfully.

Link sat up and fell down the hole, crouching as he hit the damp earth. Small bugs scurried around him, curios of the new source of light in their home. A sour scent of decaying flesh and blood hit the hero's nose. He looked around, seeing rows of coffins piled around on both sides of him, each with an eye with one tear. Link rose to where the dog had led him.

This was the grave Impa instructing him to find.

How the dog knew of this place escaped Link's mind as he stood up. He began walking forward, past about 20 columns of tombs. Finally, he reached an entryway with a shabby wooden door on it. Link took a breath and entered.

Inside, the hero's eyes met with a large, decorated room. In front of him was a large stone pillar with the mark of the Sheikah on it. Around the frame of the cave, rocks and large roots covered the sides, making them invisible. Link spotted a dark lump on the ground. He walked toward it, picking it up. It was his hat, a little soggy from drool, but perfectly unharmed. Link blinked curiously as he returned the hat to its rightful place. His hands still holding it, he noticed a trail of paw prints next to the spot where he had found the cap. His eyes followed the trail, the prints noticeably getting bigger and then morphing together more. The Hylian slowly turned a half circle, following the trail back to the door of his entrance. The prints met a pair of feet, human feet in fact, that purple and blue spandex covered. Link's eyes moved up the form, and obvious boy. The boy's arms were crossed over a picture over the Sheikah emblem. Finally Link's eyes reached the boy's half covered face. Light blonde, almost white hair covered part of it, until meeting a white-bandaged cap. The most visible part of his face was a single eye, which as Link caught it morphed from light brown to a crimson red. A light eyebrow arched at Link's shocked expression.

"We meet again, hero of time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Zelda… I thought you were in the castle…what are you doing here? And why are you in disguise?" Link asked. Something was wrong. He knew this person. He was originally Zelda in disguise as a Sheikah boy… but why did Zelda go to this form? Unless, this wasn't Zelda at all, but an imposter sent to kill both he and the princess? Link's head was filled to the brim with these questions.

The blonde sighed. "Link. I have an explanation. I am not Zelda. The boy you remember from your adventure, Sheik. That is who I truly am."

Link shook his head. "No, you're lying… You're the reason Zelda is sick…"

"Link, this is not the time to point fingers at those who-"

"You're lying!" The hero yelled as he leapt forward, catching the Sheikah off guard. The two boys struggled against one another, Link attempting to see his true identity and Sheik trying to pry the headstrong boy off. The battle ending up on the ground, allowing Link to hold the ninja-like warrior down. The Sheikah struggled in the hero's grasp.

"Tell me who you really are or I'll kill you!!!" Link yelled. He was furious that some imposter had attempted to act as Zelda in her time of need. The man was prevented Link from getting to the rose every second. Link wanted only to see the face of the man who angered him so.

"Get… OFF!" The Sheikah grunted as Link received a blow to the stomach by the other's knee. Link flopped the side, leaning against a wall. Sheik was able to sit up, and both males panted after the battle. Finally, the Sheikah regained his breath, and turned to the other.

"Link, let me ex-"

"Hyyah!" The hero yelled as he jumped at the Sheikah again. Luckily, it was expected a 2nd time. Sheik dodged Link's punch just as the hero's fist missed the bridge of his nose. Sheik swung around, catching Link by the back of the neck and slamming his face into the ground. He grabbed Link's wrists, forcing them into the boy's tailbone. Link's cheek was now pressed firmly to the dirt below him. Both boys breathed the damp air in, angered by the other.

"Hero, you are a determined, I will grant you that. But you are headstrong and immature." Sheik said angrily. Link muttered a curse, causing Sheik to tighten his grip. "Foolish boy, you forget I have the upper hand."

"Now then, you have a choice. Ether listen to the truth that I speak, or be ignorant and be the cause of Zelda's death." Sheik said slowly. Instantly, Link was silent and still. "I thought so."

Slowly, the Sheikah rose himself off the warrior and sat next to him. Link rose to a sitting position, rubbing the back of his neck. He eyed the Sheikah with a look of distaste on his face.

"How do I know I really can trust you?"

Sheik sighed. "For two reasons."

He reached up, taking the cloth from his face. Behind, an abnormally pale male man stared at Link with red eyes. He looked just as Link had pictured him, a somewhat long face and oval chin, his nose only a tinge large. Sheik then reached up with a 2nd hand, unrolling the cloth and taking guard on his right hand off. Link saw the unmistakable mark of the Triforce, the mark a bit brighter on the same triangle as Zelda's, the Triforce of Wisdom.

Link blinked at his hand. "H-how… you're not Zelda, yet you…"

"It seems impossible that a Sheikah have the Triforce, I know. But there is a reason. It happened late last night, actually…"

"_I'm going to bed, Goodnight Impa."_

"_Farewell Princess. Sleep well."_

_Zelda smiled at her handmaid and entered the doorway, closing and locking it behind her. She then turned, about to remove her garments and go into her nightdress, when she caught herself. She gasped, and then laughed at herself. She had looked into a mirror. The Princess walked toward the glass, looking at herself. She looked at her eyes, mostly, the deep blue floating in a white sea. Suddenly, something changed in them. Shocked, Zelda went closer to the glass, looking at the blue pools. They changed green, then brown, and finally turned a dark red. Zelda gasped, at lost for words. The glass began to ripple. Her heart began to ache and her right hand pulsed intensely. The princess's head became light and she dropped forward, but strong arms caught her. She looked up at a blond haired, blurred image._

"_L-Link? No… You're… me…" The princess said as she could see once again. Sheik held her protectively. _

"_Zelda… are you alright?" Sheik asked as the woman began to stand up, she held her head._

"_Oh… don't worry about me… But, how did you get here?"_

"_I don't actually know…" Sheik sighed. He looked back at the mirror suspiciously. _

"_I should get to bed… my head hurts terribly…" Sheik looked at the woman as she spoke. Suddenly, she let out a gasp. Sheik's head swung around to look at the mirror. It had turned a black color and a sludge-like substance began to flow out._

"_Zelda! Stay back I'll-"_

_Sheik was cut short as the oily blackness slammed into his face. He flew backwards and landed with a thud by the wall next to Zelda. She looked at him in worry, distracting herself. The substance grabbed the princess, pinning her to the wall._

"_Zelda!" Sheik yelled as the matter surrounded everything but her face. Suddenly, some of the blackness flew toward Sheik. It hit his mouth and wrists, pinning the Sheikah to the ground. Sheik looked up at Zelda's now motionless body, helplessly watching as her form began to glow, shuddered, then went pale. The blackness then tightened itself until Sheik lost his breath and the scene around him disappeared as his mind faded away._

Link looked in wonder at Sheik after he finished telling his tale. "B-but… how did you and Zelda…?"

"About 9 hours later, I woke to find Zelda in the situation you have seen her in now. I attempted to wake her, though I failed miserably. I then disguised my voice as a soldier's to yell for help and to contact you. Zelda would have wanted that. I then escaped out the window and waited outside the entire day until I heard of your and Impa's conversation. Knowing the position of the grave, I knew I had to help you. I went to the town, transforming my body into that of a small dog that I knew you would not suspect."

"You mean… You licked my face?!" Link yelled. Sheik grimaced.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Hero of Time." He sighed, and then continued. "Now then, if you believe me, I suggest we find this rose."

Sheik rose to his feet and Link scrambled to follow. Link watched the Sheikah as he walked towards the pillar of stone. He cocked his head to look at Link and beckoned to him. The hero nodded and walked towards the pillar. He put his arms and his entire weight against it, pushing it. Nothing happened. Link felt something brush against his leg and he looked back to see Sheik had joined him and was attempted to move the stone as well. Sadly, the pillar remained still.

"Enough." Sheik said as the two let go and looked at the stone. He brought his hand to his still-visible chin, rubbing the tip in deep thought.

"Link, did Impa not say 'you need the Sheikah blood to continue'?"

"Something along those lines." Link said as he put his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. Sheik was silent as he stared at stone.

"Do you have your sword?"

"Of course." Link said as he found the sheath and took the blade out. It was a basic soldier's blade, with the Royal Family Symbol etched on the black handle. It was a bit heavier then his master sword, but it got the job done. Sheik reached for it as Link flipped it in the air and caught the blade in his hand. Sheik took the handle and scanned the blade. He put his fingertips against it, and ran his fore and middle fingers down until the flesh was cut and blood slowly seeped out.

"What in Din's name are you doing?!"

Sheik ignored the boy as he handed the sword back, less talented then Link had, and held his bloodied hand forward. He closed his eyes and began chanting a language Link couldn't understand. His fingers began to bleed nonstop into a small tunnel secretly placed in the ground. The hero arched and eyebrow as he turned to look at the stone, but his expression dropped when he saw a red-substance pour up the stone. It began to fill the Sheikah eye until, finally, the eye was a crimson color.

With a rumbling, the door began to rise. Though Link watched, Sheik remained still, enclosed with only his chanting. Finally, with a bang, the stone disappeared completely from sight. Sheik opened his eyes and tore off excess bandages from his arm and began wrapping his wounds. Link had walked forward, now standing in the once-blocked doorway.

"It looks empty…" Link muttered. He heard a whooshing sound through the air and saw a dagger embed itself into the wall mere inches from his nose. Link made a small sound as he looked at his dull reflection on the knife as it slowly turned to a cloud and faded away. Link instantly backed up, taking his shield off and holding his-still wielded sword forward. Sheik, taking a small dagger from his side, got into a battle stance. After a moment of silence and staring at the blackness, a voice rang out.

"**Who has attempted to embezzle that which belongs only to the Sheikah of Kakariko Village? Speak, warriors that thrive in the dawn."**

Sheik and Link looked at each other questioningly, though Link was the first to step forward. Though he stood forward so boldly, Sheik could clearly see his face reflected that of nervousness.

"M-my name is Link. I'm the messenger of the royal family, a-and I have come t-"

"**Messenger of the Royal Family? If you are of Hyrulian blood, you have no purpose here. Only those of a strict Sheikah blood may pass into this sacred passage."**

"No! You see, we were sent here by a Sheikah. Impa sent us here. She couldn't come though because-"

"Impa? The founder of the Kakariko village, I believe. I would imagine she would be dead, with all the foolishness she reflects."

Then… you know her?"

"Of course. Did she not tell you that her father was the one guarding his own grave?"

"W-what?" Link stammered. Suddenly, a cyan light began to shine though the darkness, it the doorway. Link and Sheik stared in marvel as the light began to turn into a figure, which slowly turned to an airy looking body of a tall, slender man. His body was completely pearly white, and if one stood close enough, he could be seen though. His close we surprisingly neat, having a dark vest over a light shirt with the mark of the Sheikah on the left side. On his left arm and over his shoulder, he wore a dark fur pelt for a sleeve. His eyes were clear and without pupils, and his entire body covered in deep gashes, most likely claw marks of an animal.

"I am the spirit of Imshah, The once leader of the Sheikah."

He paused, waiting for the boys to speak. Link merely continued to stand straight, trying to think of what to do. He almost jumped ten feet when Sheik suddenly bent to one knee, bowing to the spirit.

"Sir, I truly am sorry to disturb you, but Princess Zelda has developed a strange illness. Impa told us of a rose that may help her."

"The Tialo Rose? Yes, The plant grows just past my grave."

"Well, thank you, we'll just get it and leave it go…" Link said as he took a step but was interrupted as something halted him. Link looked down to see Sheik had grabbed his sword sheath. Giving a questioning look, he returned his gaze to the spirit, though almost yelled when he saw that Imshah stood in front of him, holding a dagger to his neck.

"I am sorry, but simply because you claim to have met my daughter does not mean you have. But… because you claim my daughter favors you, I will give you a choice. Leave, or treat me to a contest. If either of you can touch the back of my neck, you win. If you don't, I will kill you. I do know you will try gallantly, but you will not succeed. Only those of my bloodline will be able to beat me."

"What?! Impa didn't tell me that!" Link yelled. As he spoke, Imshah swung his arm. Link was suddenly pulled downwards, landing with a thump. He opened his eyes to then look at Imshah raising the knife in the air to stab the now-laying Hylian. Link was suddenly pushed and rolled out of the way. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to see Sheik was holding his shoulder, closely watching Imshah.

"What are doing?!" Link yelled. Again, his body was flung to the side as Imshah jumped toward them. Sheik and Link now sat up, near a wall.

"Saving your life, idiot."

"He's a ghost! He can't hurt us!" Link yelled as Sheik pulled his body back, now hitting the wall. How ever, it wasn't far enough. Link gasped in pain as the dagger sliced the side of his leg, cutting his leggings. It was fatal, but it was enough to sting.

"Now do you see my meaning?! How can you say such things, have you never been injured by a Poe?" Sheik yelled. Link struggled from the Sheikah's grip.

"If he can me… I can hurt… him!" Link pulled out and jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword from the ground beside him in one swift motion. He lunged forward towards Imshah, he sword going straight for the man's chest. His sword went though the cloth, but as did his hand, arm and finally his entire self out the other side. Link landed on his face with a sound thud. He groaned, and looked to the side. The spirit simply turned around, looking at the hero on the ground.

"He is already deceased, you can't hurt the departed!" Sheik yelled.

"You could have told me earlier!" Link yelled as he rose to his feet. He glared at the blank faced spirit, his sword and shield drawn. He thought for a moment, and then returned his sword to his sheath and his shield to his back.

"What are you doing?!" Sheik yelled, but the Hylian ignored him. He bent to the ground, one knee touching the ground with his knuckles pushed against the dirt. He closed his eyes, waiting.

"Do you surrender? It is too late for that."

The spirit, with blade in hand, swung to stab the hero. In a flash, he was gone. The spirit looked in surprise until he felt the warm tinge of living blood on the back of his neck. He glanced back to see the Hylian with three fingers going through the back of the spirit's neck.

Imshah paused then smiled. **"It seems you have won, Hylian. I congratulate you."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**That move… how did you know it, young lad?"**

"Impa; she taught it to me after I went to her for training. How did you know what it was I did?" Link asked as Sheik stood up beside him.

"You back flipped against my blind side. That is an ability only taught to those of my family. I am… quite angered that Impa taught someone outside of the bloodline, especially a boy of Hylian blood."

"His blood doesn't matter, he is the Hero of Time and thus can learn the abilities of any derivation." Sheik said. The spirit arched an eyebrow.

"**Hero of Time? You did not mention that fact." **He curved into a deep bow.** "I am sorry I forced you into such a childish challenge."**

"Oy!!" Link hissed. "I didn't tell him that for a reason, you know!"

Sheik looked questioningly at him. "You're hiding your on title? You are repugnant for me, at times."

"Enough. You two, as I promised, have a rightful prize waiting for you."

He turned, beginning to float toward the doorway**. "It is dark from here on. I will escort you."**

Link and Sheik nodded as they began to follow the cyan light of the man. They walked past the doorway and into a somewhat hollow room. The two boys looked around to see ancient symbols inscribed on the walls. In front sat three large coffins. The spirit floated past them and towards a stone wall.

"My grave, as well as my wife and son's."

Link nodded, but Sheik said nothing as he stare at the wooden, elaborately decorated caskets. Link and Sheik suddenly came to a halt as the spirit stopped in front of the stone wall. He lifted his fur-cloaked sleeve and a section of stone rose into the ceiling. The spirit moved out of the doorway, allowing the two living to pass. Link looked at the pale, clear face as he walked past, who merely returned it with a blank stare.

Link then begun to look around the dark, lightly dusty room. The spirit floated past the two, and held his hand forward. Instantly, petite illuminating sparks floated away from him and to the walls. They then erupted into blue flame, and Link could see they were on torches. The two living could now see, and they looked around the lightly lit room. In front of them stood a large Sheikah symbol imprinted on the wall and in front of it sat a stone tablet. Though it was barely visible, writing could be seen on the tablet. In front of the stone and all around the room were small blooming flowers, which stretched across the room until reaching Sheik and Link's feet.

"The flower you seek is there."

Link nodded, and bent down. He put his index finger and forefinger on the fragile stem of a nearby rose and picked it away with a small popping noise. He felt a weight on one shoulder, and looked up at Sheik.

"Impa said that it only blooms in the dark. We should leave here soon, as the sun will rise soon." Link nodded at the Sheikah's words and stood. He reached to his side where his hand met a leather pouch tied to his belt. He lifted the flap, reached into it, and pulled out a small glass bottle out. Popping out the cork, he put the flower though the small neck and returned the top to its original position.

Placing the bottle back into the bag, Link turned himself toward the doorway. Imshah stood still, silently watching. Link walked toward him.

"Sir, we'd like to go now."

"Of course." The spirit said and quickly turned. He began floated down the hallway with the two males trailing behind him. Through the main tomb, then the room with previously the rock in the way. Imshah floated through the door, but Sheik opened it, letting link through then closing it as he went out himself. They then walked down the columns of coffins until reaching the light that shone down from the lighted world above. A dark purple sky could be seen, though tinges of red could be seen on the very sides of the hole. Imshah stopped just before reaching the light, returning his gaze to the breathing men.

Sheik and Link stepped forward, looking straight up at the sky above. Above them was a dark looming branch of a nearby oak tree.

"How do you think we will get out?" Sheik asked.

"I know!" Link suddenly yelled. He reached to his side pouch, pulling out a small mechanical devise. He suddenly put his arm around Sheik's side and clung to the Sheikah's side. Before he could protest, the hero held the mechanism upwards and pushed the button, causing a sudden spring to release. A metal arrow shot up, grabbing hold of the branch so far above. The metal device pulled the pair up, catapulting them out of the hole. As soon as they hit the wood of the branch, the metal arrowhead let go, letting the boys drop to the ground above the grave. Instantly, the Sheikah pushed the Hylian away.

"Where did you get that?! After you returned to the past, that should've been returned to Dampe!"

"Relax, relax. A while back I was on night patrol of Kokoriko and I decided to treat the old man to a contest. I won it fair and square, thank you!" Link said as he returned his hookshot to his bag.

"You…! You're so immature!" Sheik yelled.

"Yeah, but I have fun doing it." Link muttered. He looked down the still open grave. "Imshah, sir… What do want us to do?"

"Please, heroes, Close the entrance to this grave. I will guard it until the end of time, just like I promised."

"Yes, sir." Link said. He walked around the grave, pushing it to its original position. He turned to his comrade, "Sheik, help me push this, would you?"

"Of course." Sheik said as he fallowed the boy's example. The spirit remained silent as the darkness encased him under the ground.

"**Sheik…? Impa, my daughter, you have become interesting, haven't you?"**

Impa, now alone in the room, silently prepared the bowl of herbs. She only lacked the ingredients that Link was to bring her. She sighed, looked down from her chair next to the bedside. Zelda lay there, as unchanged as ever. Impa sighed, but swung around as she heard a loud crash. She sighed in disbelief as she saw the legendary hero of time laying face flat on the ground in front of a forced open window.

"Link, what are you doing? You know you could have used the front door." Impa sighed as she stood up. Link lifted himself off the ground with a groan of pain.

"No, we couldn't." Link said.

"We?" Impa asked, but her eyes met the blond haired Sheikah who stood in the window, his face once again covered and his balance tenfold that of the hero's. In a flash, both had drawn their daggers and both held the blades to the other's neck. Though Impa stood, Sheik bent to one knee.

"Wait! There is an explanation!" Link yelled. Quickly, he explained why Sheik stood in front of Impa.

"I see." Impa said as Link concluded himself. She paused, removing the blade. "Link, do you have the Rose?" Impa asked, not taking her eyes off of Sheik. He stayed on the ground, looking at her with one eye.

"Oh…Yes!" Link said as he reached to the pouch and pulled out a bottle with the flower tucked safely inside. He held it out and the white-haired Sheikah took it, swinging around to face Zelda. She walked to her abandon bowl of herbs, picking it up. She put the bowl in her lap as she sat down, and began to pick the red petals off, placing them in the bowl. After only 2 layers, the flower was pure white. Sheik got to his feet, walked next to her and watched silently. Impa then opened the remaining petal the reveal a bright pink interior.

"Put the pollen on her lips, Link."

"I'll do it." Sheik said as he took the flower and bent down next to the princess. He began to work as the female Sheikah eyed him. She then stood, and then bent down next to him.

"That's enough. You have already put too much on. Now, pick off the leaves and rub them on her cheeks." Impa said. She watched her fellow Sheikah.

"Impa, what are you going to do with the bowl of herbs?" Link asked as he walked over, picked the bowl up from its position on the chair. Instantly, his nose inhaled a strong, scent. He coughed to the side.

"I'm going to make a medicine for Zelda when she wakes." Impa said. "If your allergic to something in there, put it down. I don't want you breaking another one of my bowls."

"Sorry." Link said as he set it down. He then walked to the other side of the room, looking at his reflection in the mirror without thinking. He knew to want Impa had referred. A mere year ago he and the Sheikah had been training in her room, when he had a sneezing fit and broken an entire stack of bowls and two plates. That was the day he learned he was allergic to rosemary.

Still staring at the mirror, he looked curiously at his face. The reflecting was smiling with it's eyes half-shut. Link held his hand to his lips, he wasn't smiling. Curios still, he walked towards it. Sheik watched him from the corner of his eye. Still looking at his own face, Link reached forward to touch it, but flinched away as the face began to change. Link's heart began aching, but his eyes focused on the blue eyes until they morphed to a red color. Now, a man who looked identical to Link but with dark brown hair and black clothes smirked at the hero.

"You… I know you… you're the one that haunts my dreams…"

"Tell me Fairy boy, does it upset you that the princess is dying yet you can't help her?"

"Dark." Link snarled. He didn't take his eyes off the grinning doppelganger.

"Does it pain you? Knowing while you were off frolicking with some boy she was dying at your hand."

"Be Quiet…"

"Link who are you…" Impa said as she turned to look at the hero. Her voice cut off as her eyes returned to Zelda, who was breathing with labor, but her blue eyes stayed open. "Zelda…. You're all right…"

Link's head swung to look at the princess as she slowly rose to a sitting position, Impa clinging to her shaking arm. She flinched.

"Impa… could you close the curtain? The sun is very bright…"

Impa blinked. "My lady, it's night time."

"Oh. I apologize. Then could you get my cloak?"

Impa stood, walking to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Zelda looked at Link, then at Sheik. "Thank you." She said softly as Impa returned, handing her the silky brown robe. The princess slowly stood, putting it on her body then putting the hood up. Impa stood next to her for balance. Link sighed sadly as he heard a small sound.

"All your fault."

Link looked around. "All your fault."

"Quiet already." Link hissed. He then turned to the mirror, again, Dark stood there.

"All your Fault."

"QUIET!" Link yelled as he suddenly swung his fist, hitting the mirror. At the sound, Impa and Sheik swung around. Zelda weakly looked up.

Breathing hard, Link stared at the glass. Dark was gone, and the glass was clear. A small cracking sound came to Link's sensitive ears. Suddenly, large cracks made their way up from his fist to the surrounding glass. In a large explosion, the mirror shattered. Link was knocked back by the force, and flew into the wall behind him. A cloud of dark smoke surrounded the room. Slowly, it cleared to reveal an empty smoking frame with broken glass surrounding it. For some strange reason, the glass was in front of the mirror, the opposite direction Link had hit it in.

Link slowly stood and could now see the glass was seeping out a black sludge. He gasped in disgust as it slowly made it's way to the front of the mirror. Everyone it the room stared as the mound became taller and thinner. Link's eyes suddenly caught a dark haired man who sat in the corner not far from him. He stared with a blank look.

"Dark!" Link yelled as he reached for his sword. Suddenly something slimy and sticky hit his hand. He gasped, looking back to see his hand and the sword handle covered in a black sludge. His arm was suddenly pulled away with the sword in it. The sword went flying out of his grasp, leaving his hand unarmed. Link saw the sword stop in midair in front of the black mound. His eyes widened as the black started to fall away from the mound, reveling a dark-haired man. He wore the clothes of a noble, but he was probably on a few years older then Link himself. His blue eyes looked at the blade in mid-air. He reached for it, grabbing the handle. The sludge seemed to seep into his hand.

"What a horrible excuse for a blade. Such bad craftsmanship." The man said. He held the blade out, and it was suddenly surrounded by the blackness. The substance meted onto itself and it and the blade disappeared.

"You… who are you?" Impa said. Link looked at her to see she stood defensively in front of the wavering princess. Sheik stood beside Impa, his hand on the place where he hid his blade.

"My name is Demetrius. I was trapped inside that wretched piece of glass. I thank you for helping me, hero of time." He said as he sunk to a deep bow before standing up straight with a generous smile across his face.

"How do you know I was the Hero of Time?" Link asked in shock.

"I've been watching you from the mirror, of course. It was interesting to watch all of you." He said with an arched eyebrow.

"What did you do to Princess Zelda?!" Sheik suddenly yelled. Demetrius turned to him, a smile across his face.

"In order to go to the form you see before you, I needed just a bit of her 'light'. Do not worry, it won't kill her."

"You stole her… light?" Link asked.

"Goddesses no. I promise that when I find my own source I will return it. I merely am accommodating it." Demetrius said, rather appalled to be accused of stealing.

"What do you mean, 'her light'?" Impa asked.

"Light is merely a term. It is simply the ability to live in the world around us now. A person, as my research tells, has their light, dark, and body. All three are needed to survive."

"Well then give Zelda back hers!" Link yelled. He was suddenly struck across the mouth. He looked down to see the black sludge was covering his mouth. Letting out an inaudible yell, he began to attempt to pull it off.

"You talk much too much, lad. Oh, and I wouldn't do that. You'll hurt yourself more."

"What is that?" Impa asked.

"This?" he asked as he held up a hand. It began to be covered it the blackness. Demetrius smiled. "It is the result of my experiments. I have learned to control my 'dark' almost like my own extra sets of hands. Very useful I must say."

"You mean… you're the one who hurt Zelda?" Sheik said.

"What?!" Impa yelled. "If you hurt her getting this Light… I'll-"

"Calm down, my lady. If you want me to give the Princess back her light I'd be happy to. But I need another's light to do this." Demetrius said. He looked at the hero. Slowly, the black made it's way up until going above the bridge of his nose. Link struggled, attempting to breathe.

"No… Link…" Zelda said weakly.

Link began to try to pry the black away with both hands. Slowly, a noticeable glow came from his Triforce, now visible behind the glove. Demetrius widened his eyes in curiosity. Link, dropping to his knees, began to pull harder. His lungs seemed to be collapsing on him. Then, his Triforce let out a violent flash of light. Demetrius looked in amazement to see Link bending on the floor, gasping for breath; beneath him, a pile of blackened dust. Demetrius arched an eyebrow.

"So… the hero of time is the wielder of a Triforce. How… interesting." He smiled, then looked to the ground. A look of disgust crossed his face. "Dear me, what a mess I've made."

He held out his hand and the shards of glass lifted into the air. 5 rather large pieces floated in front of him, as well as two small ones and a long medium sized one. "I'll have to destroy these wretched things."

"No!" Impa yelled. She held out a hand and the shards disappeared in 8 flashes of light. "That mirror wasn't cursed, it was sealing the power of an evil man inside it!"

"Such horrible words, my lady. I suppose if that's how you want to be I will just have to find them myself. But… if you wish to oppose me, so be it."

He held his hand the same time Zelda did and closed her eyes. Suddenly, four large jet-black hounds surrounded them after rising from the sludge on the ground. Their eyes glowed a dark crimson color. Link got to his feet, slowly inching towards the group and stepping in front of Zelda. A dog growled and jumped toward him at amazing speed. Sheik stepped between them and swung his blade. It went though the dog's snout, who jumped away, unharmed and growling.

"Hellhounds. We are no match." Impa muttered. Suddenly, the four of them started to be surrounded by a light. It cleared, and the group had disappeared. Demetrius arched an eyebrow as the dogs came close to him, panting and happily whimpering like normal hounds. He reached down, rubbing one's droopy ear.

"This is a very interesting predicament. I suppose I will have to keep and eye on them." He looked around the room until he met the gaze of a dark haired teen. Dark's face became pale, and he attempted to scoot closer to the wall, though he was already all the way against it. Demetrius grinned ever so slightly.

"Lad… 'Dark Link' was it? I have a task for you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Link opened his eyes as the light slowly faded away and the room appeared around them. He was surprised to see their location: The Temple of Time. Link looked around the crystal white stone room. Nothing had changed in seven year. Near a large stone pillar stood a stand with three shiny stones on it. Those stones, which Link remembered collected all to much. He swung around to look at his companions.

"Zelda, w-"

He was taken by surprise when the Princess before him wavered and then fell, but Link was quick to catch her. He slowly lowered her near the ground into a sitting position with his hand on her back to support her. Sheik and Impa were now kneeling, Sheik beside Link and Impa on her empty side.

"This w-was the best place to go in our current situation. I know that Rauru will protect this place from any 'Shadows' as that man calls them. Please, allow me to stand."

Link nodded and slowly helped her stand up. She sighed, and then walked towards the spiritual stones, leaving the other three to watch. She stood on the plush red carpet, looking at them.

"O spiritual stones… such stories you would tell if you had the lungs to speak. Earth, of a deceased father's love still staying with his heroic son… Fire, of a friendship gained by a death-defying deed… And of Water, a love given to one person that may never be felt by the other…" Zelda paused, then reached to her side, pulling out the blue ocarina. "Please, O Goddesses, hear us in our time of need!"

She brought the ocarina to her lips, and out came a sweet prolonged tune. There was a sudden rumbling noise, and the pillar before the stones began to rise. It stopped as it reached the top, revealing the inside that was lit by a number of windows under the rising sun. In the middle of the rather large room stood a platform and on the platform was a stand on which a gleaming sword stood on. Link grimaced, The Master Sword.

Zelda sighed, and turned. Her face still shone that she was sickened and tired, but the Temple seemed to have made her a bit more active.

"Link, please go retrieve your sword."

Link sighed. "Zelda, you know what I promised myself. I can't-"

"Hush." Zelda requested, holding two fingers up to her lips. "Link, Hyrule is in need of the sword and the hero who wields it. Link, I ask of you. No, I beg of you as the representative of the Kingdom of Hyrule; Take the master sword as you rightfully should."

Link sighed in distress, looking at the woman who was now bowing before him. He scratched the back of his head. "Alright. I don't like it, but if you insist."

He sighed, then began walking toward the risen platform. He began walking up the stairs and then into the room. He shivered. The last time he was in here was when _she_…

He shook his head and began to approach the platform the sword rested on. He turned, and was surprised to see Impa, Zelda, and Sheik all standing behind him in the doorway. He sighed, and then nodded. He turned and began walking up the platforms until reaching the center where the sword rested. He swallowed hard, then reached forward, taking hold with his good hand. Suddenly, a jolt went though his body and the world around him went dark. Still searching with opened eyes, Link looked around. He attempted to pull his hand away, but failed. Then, a yellow hexagon appeared on the ground in front of him. It shone a light yellow color, and a robed figure rose. Link eyes widened.

"Rauru…" he murmured. The old man arched an eyebrow.

"Link, my boy. It has been sometime. Or in some eyes no time at all. Though in truth, we never met." He said, a slight smile behind his deep moustache. "You wish to take the Sword? May I ask why? Your sevententh year has already passed, my son."

" I know… but Zelda wanted me to. See, there's this man named Demetrius and-"

"Demetrius?! Do not tell me he escaped!"

"You… know him, sir?" Link asked. Rauru sighed.

"All too well. When I lived in the human world as a child, he was one of the inhabitants of my village. Though he was unlike any other child. He almost never went outside and was facinated by the human spirit. Constantly he held experiments to test it, all at a young age of about 9. His parents worried, and the children teased him to no end. I was one of them. But it was not because he was different. I knew in my heart his mind was clouded by a dark spirit. Then, at one point he became so angery with the other children, he claimed he would prove to us that he was right. Then, right in front of me, I saw the dark spirit come out. I was barely able to to hide, but he killed almost of of the people in the village, his parents included. After the castastroph, I spotted him alone. He appeared to be crying for his deed. But then I relized it wasn't tears on his face, it was an evil wicked smile. He had been laughing. Just then I relized that there wasn't evil clouding his judgement, he was the evil."

Rauru sighed. "Quickly, I ran to the current sages of that time. I told them of his evil doing, and they agreed to stop him. Only I would have to bring him to their sacred grove. I agreed, and I spent almost 22 years searching for him. Finally, I found him. He had grown into a handsome man who seemed surprised yet ecstatic to see me. I brought him to the sages, where I saw his true evil come out. Luckily, the older sages were able to contain him and trap him in a glass mirror. He cursed my name and all the sages, but he was gone. Beileieveng it to be safe, I lived for many more years unti becoming the sage you see before you."

Rauru gritted his teeth. "Now he has escaped! Link, you must use the Master Sword to do what the sages should've done, destroy that evil man. I give you my permission as well as my power of light. Use that light to destroy he who loves darkness so. But be warned, Hero of Time. With that man, not everything can be as it appears"

"But Rauru-" Link said but Rauru faded away and Link opened his eyes to find himself laying on the ground, with Impa, Sheik and Zelda looking down at him.

"What… what happened?" Link asked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"You reached for the Sword but then collapsed. We all came over here, and you opened your eyes like nothing happened." Sheik said as he held out a hand and helped Link to stand.

"Rauru spoke to you, didn't he?" Impa said. Link nodded. "I assumed as much."

"He told me that Demetrius was always evil, even when he was young." Link said. He looked at the sword, determined. "I will weild my blade to destroy him."

The Hero walked forward, taking the handle. A wave of happiness came over him for having it in his grip. Putting both hands on it, he lifted it. It was heavier then he remebered. Pulling harder still and letting out a loud yell, the blade was forced out. A wave of light seemed to erupt from around him. Sheik, letting out a yell of pain, covered his eyes with an arm. It was drowned in the loud explosion. Finally, the smoke cleared and Link stood in the middle of the room, master sword in one hand, his steel shield in the other. He looked admiringly at the blade, swinging it in mid-air. Impa smiled, then walked forward.

"Impa, Rauru said that Demetrius actual was put into the mirror by the past sages. But… he also said that we should destroy him to stop him."

Impa paused, then nodded. "Then you will have to retrive the shards of the mirror. We should be able to weaken him with the master sword, then I will summon the other sages and we will reseal the mirror. Then, at his weakest moment, you must destroy the mirror, Link."

She shifted on the spot. "Sadly, I do not know exactly where I sent the shards. I suggest that we go across Hyrule ourselves to find them. Yet… I can not leave Zelda without care, and she is far to weak for travling. Link, you'll have to do it alone."

"I will go with him." Sheik suddenly said as he walked over to stand next to Link. Impa arched a eyebrow. Sheik contiued. "I do not know why, but I feel as though I am responsible for his relaese. I want to help, no matter the cost."

Impa sighed. "Very well. The t-" Impa was intruppted by a sudden rumbling. She looked back in anger. "Everyone out!"

The group quickly followed her orders, Zelda using Impa for support in the front, then Link and Sheik taking the rear. They entered the main room, and ran down the stairs and towards the entrince, but a large black hound gaurded their path. They stopped with a jolt, and swung around as a sound laughter echoed though out the room. In front of them stood Dark. He was between them and the Spiritual Stones. On ether side were the other two hellhounds, all three growling viciously.

Dark laughed. "Aw, how cute! Fairy Boy found a sword to play with!"

"What are you doing in this sacred place?! You should know your powers of darkness are gone here!" Impa yelled.

"Yeah, mine are… but that doesn't mean these mutts can't still rip you to shreads!" He let out a loud laugh.

"You… control the dogs…? How?" Sheik asked.

"Ah, you know… Demetrius let me borrow them for a while. The man is actually very genroius… kind of drolls on a lot though…"

"Impa… get Zelda out of here." Link muttered. "We'll distract them."

Impa blinked, put reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "May you live long, O Hero of Time."

With a twist of her wrist, a flash of light surrounded them. Link flinched at the flash, but sighed in relief to see the two were gone. Dark Link let out a loud, prolonged, irritated sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, the princess got away. What ever will I do?" he said sarcasticly. "Well, whatever. I didn't come for the princess you green-capped idiot."

Link snarled, his stance arrgesive as he stared at his dark-haired mirror image. Sheik stood behind the hero with his back to him. He held his dagger in his hand, dangrously glared at the hounds, dareing them to get closer.

"Frankly, I don't even know what you wish to accomplish, Fairy Boy." Dark said as he put his arms behind head in a relaxed position. He yawned. "After all, not even that little excuse for a sword could hurt them. They're a different darkness then your used to. I highly doubt this old age 'light' this place is full of can stop it."

"You who dares to mock this holy place, be gone, followers of the dark…" 

"Rauru?!" Link yelled as a giant sphere of light appeared above them. It imploded on itself, filling the room. Dark and the dogs' howls of pain could be heard as something grabbed the neck of Link's tunic.

Link slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again. A bright light shone straight down at him from the center of the sky. He again opened his eyes, this time prepared with his hand shading his face. He then saw it was the sun that was above him. Around him he could hear the faint songs of birds. He sat up, looking around to see he sat in the middle of a largely wooden forest. He attempted to stand, but something tugged the back of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Sheik lying with his side on the ground. He held the back of Link's tunic in a death grip, but was obviously sleeping.

"Sheik… Sheik, get up! Let go of me already!" Link muttered as he reached behind his head and attempted to pry his fingers off. Suddenly a hand hit his mouth and he was forced to the ground. He looked up in surprise to see Sheik held him down.

"Quiet already. We are not alone." He whispered. Link looked at him in surprise before gazing around their empty surroundings. Link gazed around until his eye met a bush that fluttered outside of the wind. Link and Sheik froze at seeing the subtle movement. After a moment that was broken only by the sounds of sparrows, the bush moved again. Suddenly, after a sound thud Sheik flopped over. Link gasped as he looked at his companion, something or someone had knocked the boy out. Link reached for Sheik, about to attempt to wake him.

"Hey Grown-up! Why are you in Kokiri clothes, huh?"

Link stopped and gazed around. He recognized the voice, but from who?

"If you tell me who you are, I'll tell you who I am!" Link yelled back. He paused for a moment, when suddenly he felt something hard hit where his head met his neck. He slumped over just as he saw the bush part leaves and a short, orange haired boy coated in freckles with clothes identical to Link's emerge from it. A small fairy floated next him, congratulating him. He had a huge smirk on his face. "M…Mido…" Link murmured as the world blacked out.

"Wow Mido, you're so cool!"

"Yeah, well you know. I found trespassers in the forest, so I figured I should bring 'em to the village. It's better then them turning to Stalfos or something. I figured the Deku Tree Sprout could tell us what to do."

"Amazing! Your so awesome Mido!"

"And so nice, even to strangers!"

"Boy, wait 'till Saria hears! She'll be so surprised!"

"Oh! You're right… Hopefully she'll be back soon."

"S…Saria?" Link mumbled as he opened his eyes. He looked around him to see the shocked faces of children upon seeing him wake. All of them put nostalgic memories trough his mind, except for a small, dirty-blond haired girl who curiously gazed over a blond Kokiri, Fido's, shoulder. Each other them had a small glowing fairy floated near them. He attempted to stand, but he was tied to weighted down object. He glanced back to see that Sheik was tied to him with tight darkened roots. The Sheikah's head was a bit lolled to the side.

"Sheik!" Lin yelled as he struggled to free himself. He suddenly was struck across the head with a blunt object. Link let out a cry of pain as he now saw Mido held a long Deku stick in his hand.

"Stop struggling! We are the children of the forest, the Kokiri!" Mido yelled. Instantly, the children began yelling words at him, causing him to smirk at their admiration.

"Oh be quiet, Mido. I know who you are." Link said softly. The Children froze and looked at the boy. Mido puffed out his chest.

"How do you know my name, Mister?!" he yelled angrily.

Link smirked. "That's not all I know. Your fairy's name is Lade; you have a birth mark on your wrist that somewhat looks like a skutulla from one angle; you are afraid of bathing because you think the Zora will eat you, y-"

"Shut up!" Mido yelled as he once again stuck Link on the head. Link flinched, gritting his teeth at the blow. After recovering, Link smiled and continued.

"You think that green makes your hips look big; a while ago you stole the Kokiri sword from the secret grove, but you put it back after you learned Saria hated fighting; need anymore?"

Mido paused, and then began laughing. "Like I care that you know a few things. You probably learned them all from gossip stones!" Again, he hit Link with the stick, hitting him in the cheek. Link was stricken back, and flinched away. "You're pretty full of yourself for someone in your position, aren't you?"

Suddenly Link felt the roots around him fall. He looked up to see Sheik had freed himself with a blade he held in his hand. Instantly, the young children backed away from the two freed men.

"Sheik! When did you wake up?" Link asked, still in his sitting position on the ground.

"Just as soon as the two of you started bickering like the children you refuse to let go of." Sheik murmured. "Link, where is the sword?"

Link paused, then panicky looked around. He had not realized his blade had gone missing. His ears perked up as he heard a small, all too familiar voice.

"L...Link?"

Link and Sheik looked up at the group of children. All of them stared at the newest with widened eyes. She had an enormous smile across her lips. She began to shake Mido's shoulder.

"Mido!!! It's… it's him! I… I can remember him!" she said happily.

"No… don't listen to him… he's lying Navi, he's a grown-up…. Link is gone…" Mido whispered, trying to calm her. Link's eyes widened.

"Navi…?" he said quietly. The girl's bright blue eyes shone happily as she turned to him. A smile slowly crept its way on to Link's face. The girl took off in a bolt towards him and the two long lost friends embraced each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold it!" Mido suddenly yelled. Link and Navi looked up in surprise; Mido held the stick towards Link. Navi automatically stood up in defense of him, pushing the stick away and getting nose-to-nose to the boy.

"What do you think you're doing, Mido?!" She yelled as she stared at him with blue-flaming eyes. Link blinked in surprise. This couldn't have been Navi. One, she was visibly human and two, she was obviously not too much serene…

Mido simply stepped away from her and then in front of her. He held out his hands, becoming a wall between Link and the Kokiri.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you've done more damage then you could ever imagine!!! You… you get out of here!" He yelled then swung around, smacking Link's cheek as he did and slicing it with a broken piece. He grabbed Navi's arm, who stood shocked by his words. At his glare, the Kokiri scurried to their own homes. Mido let out a sniff and glanced at Link over his shoulder, his eyes piercing. "But I warn you, for this, you are an enemy of the Kokiri. So don't come back, yeah?"

In a green flash, Mido ran to the old tree that once housed Link himself. With Navi first, the two climbed up the ladder. As they reached the top, Navi looked back at the two men. As Mido opened the door, he grabbed Navi's hand again and the two walked inside the house, shutting the door with a thud. Link's eyes slowly dropped down the tree until his eyes met a white drawing on the stump. A picture of a boy with a sword fought a giant dragon, and next him was a fairy. However, a new hand had also drawn a 2nd figure, a small female with a bow behind the boy, in his defense. Link's eyes searched the ground further, until he saw a sign that read in Hylian: "_Navi's (and Toriee) house_". Link felt water hit his cheek, which mixed with the blood from the wound Mido had given him. Sheik looked upwards.

"It's raining. We should take cover, least we-" his voice cut off as his gaze returned to the still-kneeling hero. The teen's hands gloved hand now covered his face, which occasionally let out a sob. Sheik's expression slowly dropped as he quietly stood behind the crying champion, rain slowly drenching the both of them.

Rain occasionally dripping though the backwater wooden planks, though the ground stayed it's usual moist feel. On one side sat Sheik, staring forward with piercing red eyes. He sat with one leg extended and the other folded close to his body with one arm wrapped around it while the other held him up against the wall. Across from him, under the entrance to Hyrule field, Link sat upwards in the fetal position, his head buried in his arms and knees. Under the bridge, Sheik watched the boy curiously from under dripping golden hair. He had never seen the hero in this mental state of mind, whimpering and crying like the boy he had seemingly left behind. Taking a deep breath, he stood up before Link.

"Enough of this. You are a solider of Hyrule, a hero of time, and the royal guard to the princess. You acting like a child!!" Sheik yelled. Link didn't look up.

"I don't c-care."

"Why is this concerning you anyway?! You have not been to that village for 7 years! Did you expect them to welcome you with open arms?" Sheik yelled; Link was still. "The children you once knew can never grow the way you have. Until there time has come, they will stay as nothing but immature, adolescent children!"

"Shut up!" Link yelled as he jumped to his feet. He grabbed Sheik's embalmed collar, smacking him against the wall under the entrance to Kokiri Village. He held up a clenched fist, his red-stained eyes and face now visible. His eyes and cheeks were burned with tears and rain, and his teeth were clenched..

"Go ahead then. Hit me. Strike down something else that considers you a friend." Link's fist shook in midair as he glared at Sheik's unmoved, pale face; the only thing unseen was obviously his frowning mouth. Though the rain came in a rhythmical downpour over them, the only received water seldom hitting the two. After a moment, Link let out a yell and let go of Sheik. He backed away, hitting the wall across from his original position with a hallow sound.

"It… it's just that… Ever since we changed the future… After Navi left… I was searching for her. I looked everywhere… even in different dimensions… just to find her! And now… it's been 7 years! She was right in front of me… and I didn't recognize her! She… she was right where we met… and I don't even know why she looks the way she does!!!"

A voice laughed. "How funny. You can't even recognize those who you hold dear?"

Link and Sheik's heads swung to look at the direction of the voice. Before them, sitting on a stump, body drenched from rain, sat a yellow fox. Behind it waved three flowing tails. It covered it's mouth with one paw as it laughed.

"Who… what trickery is this?!" Sheik yelled.

"No trick. I'm merely helping those in need." Said a voice behind him. Sheik and Link swung around to see the slanted eyed fox was now behind him. It tossed its head, attempting to remove excess water. "Such weather, yes? How sad, that it is the result of a friend's sadness for one that may be losing another!"

The Fox laughed again, causing Sheik to grit his teeth. "Who are you? What are you?!"

"I am Keaton, the demon fox. Please to acquaint you, Sheik; the last of the Sheikah and alternate ego of Zelda, princess of Hyrule; and Link, Hero of Time whom was raised in the forest as a fairy boy and wielder of the Triforce of Courage."

Link and Sheik looked in shock at the fox, which merely cocked its head playfully. "Silly humans. Of course I know whom you call yourselves, though I am nothing more the a forest fox. I have come to assist you in your travels, and I may… or may not… know the locations of the shards you seek."

"I… have heard that fox demons are only trouble makers." Link said, quietly. "Are… you Good or Evil?"

The fox laughed as it stood, walking to one wall and to the other as it's tails flipped playfully in the air. "Well, that would of course depend. I am neither. But then…" he paused. "What is 'good' but simply the evil of the 'evil'?"

"W-what?"

"O ho ho… I suppose you may… or may not… understand it time, yes? Now then, would you like me to indulge you in telling you why it is that your fairy has appeared as a Kokiri?" The fox turned and made its way though the rain, in the opposite direction to where it had appeared. It jumped on a platform, and towards the wall. It looked at the vine-covered cliff, flicking its tails. It paused, and then glanced over its shoulder.

"Come quickly, humans. The barrier will not be held long enough for you to Shilly-shally."

Link nodded, taking a step forward. However, a hand on his shoulder held him still. He looked back at Sheik's eyes, which looked at him through a forest of blond and white.

Link sighed. "Look, I know we have a mission, but this is very important to me. Navi was one of my closest friends, and losing her was like losing a hand or something. I… even gave up looking for her after becoming Captain of the Guard. Please, Sheik… just let me at least talk to her."

Sheik paused then nodded. "Of course."

The two then ran from under the bridge and to the Kitsune. It watched them, and then spoke. "Very good. Now then, the barrier was relatively weak, for reasons you may soon see. Link, please enter first."

"E-enter…?" Link asked. The fox let out a laugh. It suddenly pushed the boy with one tail towards the wall. Stumbling, Link fell forward. He held out his hands to catch himself on the wall, but his arms slipped through. He looked around in alarm to see he was in a black tunnel, with multicolored crystals. He took a step forward to see a pillar of light appear before him and open to reveal a meadow.

He looked back just as the black moved like waves and Sheik stumbled through. He blinked in alarm as he looked around and at Link, and the two turned, waiting for the fox, but swung around at a laugh. However, the cave was empty.

"Oh ho ho…. You see? Now, I must leave. I have business to attend to. We may… or may not…. Meet again, yes?"

At the last words, the fox laughed and then there was only silence. Link and Sheik looked around in curiosity, wondering where the fox had led them. Looking at each other and nodding, the two walked forward and exited the cave. Now opened before them was a meadow shadowed by trees. The only light was from lanterns lit around them and forest spirit particles. Before them was a large tree where light shone from the inside. Connecting to it was a bridge to a 2nd smaller stump. All around the meadow were more makeshift buildings, similar to those in Kokiri village.

"I… I know this place…"Link murmured. "It's… the Fairy Village!"

Sheik turned to him in surprise, but was cut off by a gasp from a light green fairy that suddenly flew by.

"H… A… WWWHHHOOOAAA!!!!" The fairy suddenly shouted. It turned around. "E-e-everyone!!! Come look!!!"

In an instant, fairies surrounded Link and Sheik, all floating around and seeking to look at the two new beings. They all began speaking in a blur, making their conversations inaudible unless directly listened to. Though Sheik seemed shocked by the situations, Link was surprisingly ecstatic.

"This is so cool!!!'

"I've never seen an adult before!!"

"What are your names? Tell us!"

"Why are you all in bandages? You're covering your face, silly!"

"Hey, stop pushing! Just fly higher if you want to see!"

"That's enough already." The fairies instantly parted the way as a tall woman nearly bare with dark brown hair stepped forward. She had a sweet smile on her face as her light eyes gazed down at Link and Sheik.

"Link, why have you returned to the forest?"

"Fa-Faloria…" Link murmured as looked up in wonder at her. She smiled, putting an hand under the boy's chin. She tilted it up slightly, gazing at him with golden eyes.

"You have grown since you last came to this place. Do you remember?"

Link gulped, then nodded. It had been about 13 years ago, at the Festival of Sky Lights. The Festival that celebrates the day when the night sky would turn rainbow colors and the fairies and Kokiri would spend a night in the Fairy village together. He remembered it so well as it was the day he had first met Saria, back when he was nothing but an innocent 4 year old.

"I… I came b-back because… uh…" Link stammered. He wondered why it was difficult to speak to her, as she appeared almost as a mother to the Kokiri. Perhaps it was that he was ashamed to have left without a word, and acted as a nervous son facing his worried mother 13 years later. But Faloria was still, a sweet smile on her slightly parted lips.

Faloria let out a light laugh. "Do not worry Link, you may tell me in time. Right now though, I must leave you, as there is business I must attend to." She called over her shoulder to the fairies. "Children, please treat Link and his friend here to a meal, I'm sure they are hungry."

"YYYEEAAAA!!!!" The fairies yelled as they once again swarmed Link and Sheik. Faloria smiled and practically floated her way back to the main tree.

"Okay so… You're Mint, you're Reni, you're Eli, you're Aero, and you're… uhh…." Link said as he looked at the light green, two yellow, one blue and one light cyan fairies in front of him.

"Link! My name is Ayio!!!" the cyan fairy yelled in frustration.

"And I'm not Mint." The green one said.

"I am. Aero is Aero." One of the yellow fairies said.

"Wait, I thought you were Eli…." Link said as he rubbed the back of his head and leaned against the wall. He now sat on the ground with a large leaf mat in front of him, which was covered in different fruits available for the two humans to eat. Sheik sat next to the hero.

"No, I am!" the blue one said.

"Okay, okay… so Mint is yellow…. Ayio is blue… Eli is blue too… Reni is green… and Aero is…yellow?"

"No!!!" the fairies yelled in unison. Link laughed nervously as he took a bite of the pear he held in his head. Beside him, Sheik let out and angry sigh. Several fairies swarmed around him, all giggling as they decorated the boy with flora. His hair was now crookedly out of his face and covered in different flowers. His mouth was now visible, as the cover had been taken off in the confusion. Sheik's anger slowly rose as he clenched his fists in his lap.

"Oohh…. This one's pretty, put it behind Mister Sheik's ear!"

"His hair keeps falling down in front of his eye!"

"Put more honey in it then… Another rosebud here and here…"

"Mister Sheik, you should smile more, you would look pretty!"

"Doesn't Mister Sheik look like a lady when he puts his hair back?"

"Hey, yeah! And he's a pretty girl too!"

"Mister Sheik, don't you think you look pretty?"

"Mister Sheik!"

"No, **Miss** Mister Sheik."

Giggles went up and Sheik suddenly shook his head, scattering a few flowers.

"Enough!" He growled, causing the fairies to be instantly silent. They whimpered under his angry gaze until he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes under closed eyelids. "…Fine…"

The fairies let out a cheer and returned to decorating the boy. He let out and experating sigh, but his eyes shot open and he turned to look at Link. The hero looked at him with questioning eyes, mouth now full with the last edible remnants of the pear.

"Did you not hear it?" Sheik hissed to avoid curiosity from the still present fairies.

"Hear wh-at?" Link said, his mouth still full.

"The laughing. The Fox from before, I heard him laughing."

"My name is Keaton, boy. It is rude to call someone by their species, is it not?" A voice suddenly said. Link and Sheik's eyes shot forward to see the fox sitting but 2 feet in front of them, on top of the mat. The fairies let out gasps as they all either scattered, hid behind the boys, or merely froze in fear. The Fox paused and then laughed at himself. "Oh ho ho, I am a contradictory one, am I not?"

"You. What do you want?" Sheik said as he lifted himself up on one knee. The Fox laughed.

"Do you plan to attack me, hmm? An innocent fox that merely helps those in need? Not very kind, Sheikah boy." Keaton laughed. "All this time, do you think you should be seeing the Fairy Queen Faloria? Did I not warn you not to Dilly Dally?"

The fox laughed as Link and Sheik exchanged looks. "He's right. We need to see Faloria as shown as possible. This is merely a branch on our mission, we can't get distracted for too long." Sheik muttered. Suddenly a scream of a male shot out throughout the forest. Link and Sheik turned in alarm to the direction of it, though even more fairies around them fled in panic. The Fox let out another laugh.

"You see? The more you wait, the more people get hurt…"

"Keaton!"

"Hmmm…?" The fox smiled with his fangs as Link turned and addressed him.

"Wh… why is it that you are helping us? And…. What's going on?" Link asked nervously.

Keaton shrugged. "Do not ask me, for I am just a lowly forest fox." He let out another laugh and slowly disappeared until the fox was completely faded away. Link and Sheik looked at each other when suddenly a second scream rang out, this one female and more aggressive.

"He is right, we have no time to waste." Sheik said as he and Link rose to their feet and ran towards the main tree.

Link turned the corner of the Tree and stopped suddenly as he reached a doorway made of wood. It was a dark russet shade, and was stained with pictures of different colors of fairies. Sheik stopped a few feet below Link, on the downward platform of the wooden stairs that spiraled up the tree. Link paused, leaning close to the door and listening with an ear to the timber.

"-tl, please try to calm down. I promise you will not be hurt."

Link's eyes darted down to Sheik as he heard the voice, who held a defensive position. Sheik looked at Link through his still decorated hair and shook his head. Link's ears returned to the sounds inside as a 2nd voice rang out.

"No WAY! I am not going to listen to whatever you have to say! I plan to protect my brother from the likes of you!"

Link's hand shot for the door and pulled in open. Sheik's eyes widened.

"Shut the d-!" Sheik tried to yell but as Link turned to face him something smacked against his chest. Having the wind knocked out of his lungs, he dropped to the ground with a sound thud, grabbing whatever had hit him in his hands. He let out a gasp of pain as his back collided with the wooden ground. His eyes still shut; Link felt something struggle in his hands. He opened his hands, letting whatever it was free. He slowly opened his eyes but suddenly a brilliant gold light shone directly in front of his eyes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Link blinked in confusion as the fairy came more into view. The fairy suddenly jumped and made a jingling sound as a second voice called after her.

"T-Tatl!!!" Link sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He let out a groan, shook the hair away from his face and looked back up at a short Skull Child dressed a red cloak and hat, whose features was clearly visible on his pitch-black face. Beside him, a small dark purple fairy shook, hiding halfway behind the boy's head. Link blinked in surprise.

"It's… it's you…" Link stammered. The Skull Kid was silent when suddenly Faloria came around the entrance to the tree.

"Ah, Good. Thank you so much for catching little Tatl for us, Link."

"Link!? No way!" called a voice in Link's ear. Link turned to see the little yellow fairy had hid behind the boy's neck.

The Hylian suddenly felt a weight on his chest and was pushed even more to the ground. Link looked up in surprise as the Skull Kid now stood on top of his stomach. Surprisingly, the boy was very light, lighter then Link had thought. The Skull Kid leaned forward and began letting out little sniffing noses. Link stared upwards in surprise and suddenly the boy let out a laugh.

"It _is_ him! I couldn't forget that smell, not in a bazillion years!" The Skull Kid laughed. Suddenly the fairy went in front of Link, shaking slightly.

"You…. You…" She suddenly shuddered. "You JERK!!! How can you just come here without us knowing!!!"

The Fairy suddenly bopped Link on the head three times. Link blinked in surprise.

"Tatl…? Is it really…?"

"Of course it's me, you moronic Shrimp!" The Fairy yelled, but then nestled against Link's chin and collarbone. Link wrapped his hands around the fairy, attempting to hug her. Slowly, as Skull kid had stepped away, Link rose to his feet. Skull kid looked up at him in surprise as he released Tatl and held her in his palms.

"You're taller then I remember."


End file.
